


Leaving Again!?

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader doesn’t want Yondu to leave, but their ploy to get him to stay longer backfires.





	Leaving Again!?

“Seriously? You’re leaving again?! You just got back!” you stood in the doorway to Yondu’s captain’s quarters and watched him pack to leave on yet another mission.

“A lot of jobs have been comin’ in lately.” He barely looked up as you walked into the room, his focus on getting everything he may need together for the job.

“So send someone else!” you whine.

“You know some jobs I just gotta oversee myself, missy.”

You roll your eyes. “Can’t you put it off just a little while?”

“No.”

“Please?”

Yondu stands up and looks at you. “Alright, give me one reason why I can’t just leave right now.”

“I… uh… I hurt my foot.” you lie. It wasn’t a good lie, but you panicked.

“So go have med bay check it out.” he responds, going back to packing.

“Ow… I don’t know if I can walk all the way there.” You knew this was lame, but you just wanted him to stay for just a little longer.

Yondu sighed and looked at you. “Is that so?” 

“Yep…” 

“Well then I better take a quick look at it. Sit down.” He didn’t totally believe you, but you were one of the clumsiest ones on the ship, so it might have been true that you had gotten hurt. “What part hurts?”

You sat down on the sofa nearby, “Um, the whole thing…?” You winced, both in pretend pain and in cringing at how lame you were being.

“Really now?” He was almost sure you were lying now, but he tried to keep an open mind. “And how did ya hurt it?”

“I- hit it… on a wall?” Stupid. You really couldn’t come up with anything better? You mentally chastised yourself.

“You hit it on a wall?” Yondu raised an eyebrow and looked up at you before lifting your foot up to examine it.

“Uh, yes. Ow! I accidentally kicked it.” You faked a grimace and jerked your foot, trying to lay it on that it was actually injured.

Yondu, however, noticed that instead of jerking away, like one would if they were in actual pain, you kicked forward. He laughed internally, a smile threatening to crack his face. “Uh huh… Well I better make sure your toes aren’t broken.” He then wiggled each toe separately as if he was playing the ‘Little Piggies go to Market’ game some parents play with their children.

This tickled, and you jolted a little, fighting back a grin. “Ah- They- they seem to be fine!” you say quickly.

Yondu was fighting off his own grin. “I think you’re right, but I better make sure there’s no nerve damage.” He then switched to scratching his fingers across the ball of your foot and you had to fight from squirming out of your skin.

“Ah! Hah- I- I think- I don’t think there’s any nerve damage!” you were starting to stutter. You couldn’t stand being tickled on your feet.

“Doesn’t appear to be, but I better be certain.” Yondu stated, now spidering his fingers over the whole sole of your foot.

“I- I think it’s fine! No nerve dam- damage!” You tried to pull your foot away but Yondu only tightened his grip on your ankle.

“Hmm… This appears to tickle more than it hurts, darlin’.” He smirked.

“It- It feels a little better now!” you manage, “I think I can walk on it!” 

“So it’s magically better now? That’s interesting.” He didn’t stop tickling.

“Yep, a miracle! I should go now!” You try to pull away again.

“Ya know, I’m startin’ to think ya didn’t hurt your foot at all. Would I be right to assume that?” He picks up the pace with his tickling fingers and you lose it, giggles finally pouring freely from your mouth.

“No!” You cover your face and nearly fall over on the sofa laughing.

“Oh really? So you wouldn’t think to lie to yer captain?” he said, now spidering his fingers under your toes.

“No!” you squeal out and jerk.

“I think yer tellin’ a lie right now, missy. An’ I think that means you need to be taught a lesson.” Yondu chuckled maliciously as he returned to spidering his fingers rapidly all over the bottom of your foot, throwing you into hysterics instantly.

“Wait! Wait!” you cry. This time you did fall over on the sofa, trying to pull your ankle out of his grip and holding your sides as you laugh with abandon. It just tickled so bad.

“So are ya gonna tell the truth now?” Yondu laughed.

“Yes! I’m sorry! I just wanted to spend some time with you! You’re always gone anymore!” you whine, pleading for him to stop through your laughter.

“That’s what I thought.” Yondu smirked and dropped your foot.

You caught your breath for a few moments before looking up at your captain. “Are you mad?”

“Nah, but ya can’t just try to delay me from goin’ on jobs ‘cause ya miss me.” His voice was stern, but there was a humor behind his scolding.

“I know…” you look at the ground.

Yondu thought for a moment. “I’ll tell ya what. Ya can come on the next one.”

You looked up at him excitedly. “Promise!?”

“Ya, I promise. As long as ya behave.” he chuckled.

“Yes!” you cheer. You quickly wrap him in a tight hug.

Yondu laughs and pats you on the back. “Right now ya gotta let me finish packin’ so I can go, though. Understand?”

You nod and quickly leave to finish your chores. You know you’ll miss him, but you’re excited that you get to go on the next one. 

Yondu smiles fondly as you leave. He was gonna miss you too.


End file.
